


Merry & Bright

by nhpw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elf on the Shelf, Fluff, Fluff is the key word here, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: "Everything about this made him feel warm and fuzzy and turned his insides to mush and butterflies and just about every other romantic feel-good-movie-of-the-year cliche he could throw at it. It all fit."
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Cockles Advent Calendar Challenge





	Merry & Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot begin to tell you exactly how much this was completely pulled out of my ass on a whim. It's a cute, funny, fluffy, tooth-rottingly sweet one-shot with a touch of Cockles Christmas.
> 
> Oh. Also please note, if you love Elf on the Shelf with all your heart, I'm sorry and I don't actually mean any offense. I find him kinda creepy and in this particular case he was just a good plot device. But y'all who like doing it, just keep on keepin' on. I actually admire anyone who manages to move it every single night. That's some rockstar parenting that I don't have the energy for. Well done.
> 
> Also I have no idea if the Ackles family actually has an Elf. I gave them one on a complete whim. Again, it made a good plot device. And if I don't stop rambling now, my author's note will be longer than the actual fic.

“I can’t believe you’re doing the stupid elf.”

“I can’t believe you  _ sat  _ on the stupid elf.”

“So you admit that it’s stupid.” 

“Oh fuck yeah. This is totally deranged. Look at him, he looks about two breaths away from murdering somebody.”

Misha, unable to hold in his laughter any longer, let out a snort behind a hand he was half-heartedly using to cover his mouth. He then held the doll in both his hands and flopped its head back and forth a few times.

When he stopped, the elf’s creepy eyes were staring back at him, looking mostly unperturbed by the recent abuse… except that if Misha blinked, he could swear those eyes looked just a little more devious. 

He stared at it until he couldn’t anymore, and then he turned it around to face Jensen and adopted a Chucky-esque accent as he puppeted Ralphie. “I see you when you’re sleeping,” he cackled, “I know when you’re awake. I know when you’ve been bad or good… and when you’re bad, _ I come alive and eat your face _ !” And then he lunged across the couch at Jensen, leaving his partner little time to respond before Ralphie the Elf was mauling his face.

Jensen put very little effort into fighting back. He mostly collapsed into himself in a fit of giggles as he called out, “OK, OK, I give, I give! Uncle!”

Misha, now laughing too much himself to keep up the assault, sat up with a sigh and tossed Ralphie into a nearby armchair. 

“So if I’m bad,” Jensen challenged, eyes especially alight in the glow of the adjacent fireplace, “Ralphie eats my face?”

“Mmmm… mmmhmm.” Misha nodded to accentuate this claim. His arm was up across the back of the couch now, bridging the distance between himself and Jensen. With his response, he turned his head to lay it on the outstretched arm and lock eyes with Jensen across the couch.

“Aaaannd… what do I get if I’m good?”

At that, something shifted in Misha’s gut and he let out a dark chuckle. “That,” he said, “is too sensitive a subject for Ralphie’s ears.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and mirrored Misha’s pose, their arms now sharing the back of the couch. He let his fingers find Misha’s arm and began dancing them along it near the elbow. “It’s a stuffed elf, man, come on. Talk Bad Santa to me.”

“Move the stupid elf, and I’ll get right on that.”

“Mish—”

“Listen,” Misha cut him off, “Danneel isn’t here, so if we don’t do it, no one will do it, and then in the morning, the kids are going to wonder why Ralphie’s passed out in that chair like he went on a bender.” He paused and scrunched up his nose. “Plus he creeps me out.”

“Stuffed. Elf.” Jensen was glaring at him now, and Misha had to fight hard to keep from giggling. He knew all he had to do was keep the stone face up long enough that Jensen caved, because that was  _ always  _ how it went when they were glaring at each other about something. Jensen  _ always  _ caved. Jensen didn’t like being at a standstill.

Misha could wait out a mountain to move, so he could wait out Jensen Ackles.

“Fine,” Jensen grumped predictably after about 30 seconds. He huffed off the couch, grabbed Ralphie off the chair by one stuffed arm, and left the room.

Misha sighed and smiled fondly in the direction Jensen had retreated. Everything about this made him feel warm and fuzzy and turned his insides to mush and butterflies and just about every other romantic feel-good-movie-of-the-year cliche he could throw at it. It all fit. He was sitting here in Austin in the living room that was as much family to him as his own. As the story went, the children were nestled all snug in their beds: The Ackles children in their own beds, Maison in a sleeping bag on JJ’s floor, and West in the guest room because he was supposed to sleep in JJ’s room in a sleeping bag, too, but had sworn off it earlier that evening when the girls had attempted to paint his nails. The women had gone out to a wine tasting of some sort, leaving Jensen and Misha to hold down the fort with five sleeping innocents.

“Oh,” Danneel had said as she bustled Vicki out the door, “Don’t forget to move Ralphie.”

“You’re lookin’ at me all… meh.” Jensen pulled a face. “I was expecting nothing but filth when I got back. Now you look like you’ve gone all soft.”

That pulled Misha out of his thoughts. “I was just thinking.”

“Uh huh, obviously. About?”

“This. You. Being here.” He shrugged and took Jensen into his arms with a chaste kiss as the other man joined him on the couch. “A million places life could’ve taken us, and here we are, all wrapped up together on your couch, tree lit up in the corner, fireplace glowing…”

“Like a fuckin’ Hallmark movie or some shit.” Jensen leaned in for a longer, deeper kiss, closing the distance between their bodies.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Jensen’s shoulders rose and fell with a sigh. The embrace loosened, but it held. “Guess I was just looking forward to some uninterrupted time alone with you, is all.”

“We are alone,” Misha offered. “But that’s not what you meant, is it?”

Jensen hummed and kissed him softly - on the lips, along the jaw, behind the ear. “Alone and  _ naked _ .”

“Did you move the elf?”

“I moved the stupid fucking elf,” Jensen confirmed with a groan. “Happy?”

“Very.”

Jensen stood and held a hand out to Misha, who took it and used it as leverage to stand. When they were both on their feet, Jensen’s fingers loosened but only so that he could knit them through Misha’s.

He smiled.

The fireplace glow lit his face and Misha wondered, for just a second, what a picture they must make right now… but there wasn’t time for that, and he refused to break this mood. He smiled back.

When Jensen tugged him toward the second floor and the master bedroom, he followed willingly, only stopping once to turn off the fireplace and the lights on their way.


End file.
